warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Mistlichts fanfictions/ mijn fanfictions
Mijn Fanfictions hallo , leuk dat je kijkt naar deze pagina. Ik verveel me een beetje en ik besloot om eigen fanfictions te gaan maken, ik ben al een tijdje terug begonnen met Mist maar heb ik nooit afgemaakt of op deze wiki gezet. ik heb ook al een paar fanfictions samen met andere gebruikers maar verder heb ik er nog geen alleen gemaakt. ''De Mist serie 'Mist' de medicijnkat krijgt op een dag een voorspelling dat er een kitten geboren zou worden die Mist zou heten, en voorbestemd is om haar leerling te worden. wanneer de medicijnkat wakker wordt is er een eeneiige tweeling geboren van een moederkat waarvan iedereen zeker wist dat het een kitten zou worden, de naam was dus eigenlijk al bedacht. Mistkit, de moeder noemt in haar verwarring allebei de kittens Mistkit en wanneer ze leerling worden worden ze allebij medicijnkatleerling. als ze volleerd medicijnkat zijn besluiten ze om elke keer wanneer de gekleurde bloemen ontploffen in de lucht te wisselen, de ene periode is Mistpoot medicijnkat en de andere Lichtpoot. de andere clans zijn het er niet mee eens en sommige katten uit de Windclan ook niet, gelukkig begrijpt de Rivierclan hun. er komen gevechten tussen de vier clans, omdat de Windclan zich niet aan de krijgscode zou houden. Lukt het Mistpoot en Lichtpoot om de gevechten te stoppen? hoofdpersonen: Mistwind en Mistlicht mee bezig 'Verdwenen' Wanneer twee WindClankrijgers verdwijnen gaat de clan op onderzoek uit, maar als ze de katten na twee dagen niet gevonden hebben geven ze het op, wat Mistwind vreemd vind. Ze verteld dat aan haar zusje, Mistlicht, maar die vind het niks vreemd en denkt dat een vos of een das ze te pakken heeft gekregen.Tijdens de grote vergadering wordt er door alle clans niks over verdwijningen gezegd, maar Mistwind hoord van haar vriendin Ravenveder van de SchaduwClan dat daar ook katten vermist zijn. Ze horen gemompel uit bosjes, waar Varenpoot met zijn zusje Cederpoot uit de RivierClan en Rozenpoot uit de DonderClan het ook over verdwijningen in hun clans hebben. Ze begrijpen niet dat andere krijgers niks doorhebben, en besluiten een reis te maken om de andwoorden te weten te komen. Elke kitten hoord in de kraamkamer over De Grote Reis, die lang geleden gemaakt moest zijn. Het groepje besluit om naar de Zinkendezonplaats te gaan, om te kijken of ze nakomelingen of leerlingen kunnen vinden van de oude, wijze das Middernacht uit de verhalen. Wanneer ze daar aankomen vinden ze Schemering, die de wijsheid en kennis van Middernacht kent. Ze verteld echter dat het groepje katten naar de stam in de bergen moet gaan, om daar de andwoorden te vinden. De vloek van Warrior Cats Mijn naam is Ceder. Bij sommige mensen, of laat ik zeggen dieren, ben ik beter bekend als Cederwind. Ik ben een doodnormaal meisje van 16, gek van de boeken serie Warrior Cats en vind het leuk om spellen op de playstation zoals GTA 5 of zombies van Call of Duty te doen. Ik ben niet zoals de andere meisjes in mijn klas, die zijn alleen maar met make up of met mode en kleren bezig, dingen die mij totaal niet boeien. Ik ben meer zo'n meisje dat met jongens speelt in de pauzes, en meer op een jongen dan een meisje lijkt via gedrag. Ik zit ook op kick boksen, om me te kunnen verdediggen. Deze serie gaat over mij, over een doodnormaal meisje. Tenminste, dat was ik vroeger. Deze serie gat over de vloek van Warrior Cats. Het kan iedere fan van Warrior Cats gebeuren, dat ze in een nacht niet wakker worden in hun eigen bed, maar in een mosnest, naast andere kittens omringt door je nieuwe moeder. Je wordt wakker als een kat. Niet zomaar een kat, nee. Als een Warrior Cat. Het zou jou ook kunnen gebeuren. Losse boeken 'Mistklauws strijd' ver in de toekomst worden de clans gevangen genomen en samen met eenlingen, een stam en zelfs een paar poesiepoesen gevangen genomen en op een verlaten eiland gedumpt in de hoop dat ze verhongeren, niet lang daarna komt er een grote storm die een maan duurt en grote golven komen op de katten af terwijl de enige plek is waar ze kunnen blijven op de hoogste punt van het eiland is. daar is weinig voedsel en vele katten sterven terwijl niemand meer in de SterrenClan of in De Stam Van Eeuwige Jacht gelooft. wanneer de storm is afgelopen is er een grote drijfding gestrand en er worden 14 clans gemaakt van de weinige katten die overleeft hebben. er wordt een drijfding gevonden en de clan die dat had gevonden wordt gespecialeerd in techniek en er begint een oorlog om de macht, en daarna nog een die allebij gewonnen worden door de clan met de techniek. ze hebben als straf een clan uitgemoord en met hun techniek zijn ze erachter gekomen dat er van de rest van de wereld niks meer is overgebleven, de clans noemen die overgebleven zijn noemen ze district 1 tot en met district 12 terwijl ze zichzelf de Sterrenclan noemen, naar het oude sprookje en bewijs van hun macht. als straf moet ook elke groenblad een poes en een kat tussen de 18 en de 48 manen opofferen om mee te doen aan The Hungergames om daar 24 katten en poesen in totaal aan mee te laten doen die met elkaar tot de dood strijden. de overlevende is de winnaar, Mistwolk, Mistklauws zusje is een van de katten die mee moet doen en omdat Mistklauw weet dat ze het niet aankan om haar zusje, die ze haar hele leven lang beschermt heeft, mee te laten doen en meld zich vrijwillig aan. Zal ze het overleven? Hoofdpersonen: Mistklauw, Mistwolk, Skuavlam en Nachtwolk niet aan begonnen. 'Stoppels keuze' Stoppel is een huiskat die een tevreden leventje heeft, hij krijgt elke dag zo veel aaitjes als hij wilt, hij krijgt zoveel eten als hij wilt, hij heeft een eigen mand, vrienden in de buurt om te spelen en zijn baasjes hebben ervoor gekozen om hem geen halsband om te doen. als hij op een dag verder van huis afdwaalt dan normaal wordt hij samen met zijn vrienden Tigra, Vanja en Tijgertje gevangen genomen door onvriendelijke mensen die hem gevangennemen in een huis waar meerdere katten en honden zijn. hij hoort de tweebenen het een ''asiel noemen. Het lukt hem om samen met zijn vrienden te ontsnappen en hij komt in het bos uit waarvan hij hoort dat hij zich best bij de Rivierclan mag aansluiten, en hij komt voor de keus te staan dat of hij een lange zoektocht gaat doen naar zijn huis, of hij zich bij de Rivierclan gaat aansluiten. Hoofdpersonen: Stoppel, Tigra en Vanja nog niet aan begonnen Apocalyps Vlamklauw, een trouwe SchaduwClankrijger, heeft het naar zijn zin met zijn leven. Maar op een dag voelt de lucht anders, en voelen krijgers iets raars, een niet uit tte leggen gevoel. Vooral de tweebenen veranderen. Ze veranderen in monsters, hun lijken zijn rottend, maar ze lopen nog wel, op zoek naar tweebenen die nog wel normaal zijn. Wanneer een zo`n tweebeen gebeten wordt door de monsterversie, verandert het ook in een monster. Vlamklauw heeft het met eigen ogen gezien. Het komt geregeld voor dat de Zombie's, zoals de clans ze noemen, ook op de clankatten jagen, en er komen veel poesiepoesen, omdat hun tweebenen verandert zijn. Er is veel gevaar, en Vlamklauw begint zich af te vragen of ze het wel gaan overleven. Hoofdpersonen: Vlamklauw, ?, ? nog niet aan begonnen Rue Reu is een bijzondere poesiepoes, ze is klein, maar snel en lenig, slim en niet snel bang. Haar tweebenen geven haar slecht voer, en vies water, ze zorgen slecht voor haar en leren haar trucjes waardoor ze kleine dingen moet doen zoals in de ochtend de krant halen, en wanneer er maar een kreukje in zit slaan ze haar. Op een dag wordt ze verjaagd door een hond, en ze schud hem pas af in het bos, waar ze de DonderClan tegen komt en ze sluit zich bij hun aan, maar behoud haar eigen naam. Hoofdpersonen: Rue. Dit verhaal heb ik gemaakt voor Rue, van the hungergames, waar ze in stierf. dit verhaal is afgemaakt fanfictions met andere mensen Ochtend en Sintel (afgemaakt met Appelvacht) De koudste Bladkaal (afgemaakt met Appelvacht) Verliefd op de vijand (afgemaakt met Appelvacht) Een duister bos (afgemaakt met Appelvacht) Het ontstaan van de ReisClan (mee bezig met Appelvacht) Heideklauws wraak (mee bezig met Avondpoot) Vriend of Vijand? (mee bezig met Wolfhart) Seizoenen (afgemaakt met Stormhart) Dancing Shadows (mee bezig met Stormhart) De wraak van de lezer (mee bezig met Kwiklicht & Vuurster) the storm (mee bezig met Stormhart, Donderwolk, Avondpoot en Appelvacht)